


Only His

by Anonymous



Category: ChroNoiR, Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic), knkz - Fandom
Genre: Come Swallowing, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The vampire was willing to do anything to be fed that oh so delicious blood again. That was years ago though, yet his blood tastes as heavenly as ever to the vampire even now. Oh, his master feeds him all the time alright, just not blood, and just enough of the latter to keep him both alive and always craving for more.A collection of PWP snippets, if even that, set on the what-if of our favourite NEET vampire having slaved himself all too willingly to Kanae since his blood is one of a kind. Might just never contain the implied feeding of Kuzuha though.
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168
Collections: Anonymous





	Only His

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NonOmnisMoriar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonOmnisMoriar/gifts).



He feels as if he's been at this for hours, practically never-ending. Really, if he wasn't a vampire, he'd be unconscious by now, what with the cock currently sheathed inside his throat.

He once suspected that Kanae— no, his **Master** might not be a regular human, and maybe he isn't. His blood is certainly edible, but it's so **good** that Kuzuha couldn't help but get addicted to. On a similar note, despite the fact that vampires should be physically better in most ways than your average human, he's nothing compared to his Master. Sure, he might be taller, but Master could overpower him just fine.

However, what concerned, or rather, pleased, Kuzuha most is, well, Master's cock. Vampires are supposed to be better than humans in almost every way, even in sexual prowess. So Kuzuha had been surprised (not really, and it's not as if he doesn't like it) to find himself being dominated in every way, such as now.

His Master's cock had been fully sheathed inside of his mouth and throat for about an hour or so, though it feels much longer than that to the white-haired vampire. Tears have started to flow freely not too long ago, down his cheeks to his chin, where it flowed down his bulged neck.

Servicing his Master is his daily task, and while he loves it, he couldn't really lie that he had been somewhat jealous of Kanae, who simply outmatched him sexually in every manner. That jealousy had sparked on and off until his Master broke him. Right now though, his mind was in a haze, as Kanae half-absent-mindedly pulled on Kuzuha's hair, pulling his cock out of Kuzuha's tight throat back out into the vampire's mouth.

As Kuzuha hazily glanced up to see his Master ending today's afternoon stream, Kanae's cock spasmed a little, spurting pre-come on Kuzuha's tongue. Kuzuha dutifully swallowed, the taste all too familiar and just as tasty. At this, Kuzuha unintentionally shivered, and the vibration caused his Master to spare a glance downward.

With a smirk, the blonde grabbed on Kuzuha's hair before shoving his cock deeper inside the vampire, once more fully sheathed. As Kanae focused back on finally shutting down his PC, Kuzuha's naked body began to shiver. His Master trained him well, and so he came instantly from being treated as a mere cocksleeve. The vampire's cock spasmed, spurting out ropes of watery cum onto the floor. This was his twelfth or so orgasm of the day, and he's practically spent.

With his computer shut off, Kanae then returned to the matter of the orgasming vampire beneath him. Taking the aforementioned matter on his own hands, Kanae again grabbed Kuzuha's head, now with both hands, and face-fucked the vampire without warning.

Kuzuha moaned unintelligibly, tears and saliva dripping down his face as his Master used him as a cocksleeve. Feeling his own orgasm inching ever closer, Kanae moved his right foot closer to Kuzuha's crotch. As he did so, Kanae too pulled on Kuzuha's head ever so slighty upwards, so that the vampire can better see him.

"I'm c-close. You— You've been a go-od boy today, so now, come again, Ku-zu-ha~," praised the blonde as he smiled at the vampire, whilst also lightly stroking Kuzuha's cock with his foot.

At hearing the praise, and with his Master graciously stimulating his already overstimulated cock, Kuzuha came again. There's barely any cum this time, and it's too much for even the vampire, who's simply overwhelmed and was now, for a lack of a better word, short-circuiting.

Kuzuha's orgasm set off his Master's as well. Bottoming out inside of Kuzuha, Kanae came. It seemed endless, and in a way, it was; before he's even finished, Kanae's already pulling out, which meant that his cum flooded Kuzuha's mouth to the point that Kanae's seed leaked out of the vampire's nose. Some of it dripped on to the floor and pracrically drowned whatever Kuzuha had produced.

Taking out his cock fully out of Kuzuha's mouth, the blonde finished himself by shooting the last spurts of his cum on Kuzuha's face, by which time Kuzuha had recovered somewhat and was now opening his mouth to drink what cum his Master's spurting on him.

"Kuzuha, what do you say when you've been fed?"

"T-Thank you, Master!"


End file.
